Ion implantation systems are used to dope semiconductors with impurities in integrated circuit manufacturing. In such systems, an ion source ionizes a desired dopant element, which is extracted from the source in the form of an ion beam of desired energy. The ion beam is then directed at the surface of a semiconductor workpiece in order to implant the workpiece with the dopant element. The ions of the beam penetrate the surface of the workpiece to form a region of desired conductivity, such as in the fabrication of transistor devices in the workpiece or wafer. The implantation process is typically performed in a high vacuum process chamber which prevents dispersion of the ion beam by collisions with residual gas molecules and which minimizes the risk of contamination of the workpiece by airborne particles. A typical ion implanter includes an ion source for generating the ion beam, a beamline system including mass analysis apparatus for mass resolving the ion beam using magnetic fields, and a target chamber containing the semiconductor workpiece to be implanted by the ion beam. For high energy implantation systems, an acceleration apparatus is provided between the mass analysis magnet and the target chamber for accelerating the ions to high energies.
In order to achieve a desired ion implantation for a given application, the dosage and energy of the implanted ions may be varied. The ion dosage delivered controls the concentration of implanted ions for a given semiconductor material. Typically, high current implanters are used for high dose implants, while medium current implanters are used for lower dosage applications. The ion energy is used to control junction depth in semiconductor devices, where the energy levels of the beam ions determine the degree of depth of the implanted ions. The continuing trend toward smaller and smaller semiconductor devices requires a beamline construction which serves to deliver high beam currents at low energies. The high beam current provides the necessary dosage levels, while the low energy permits shallow implants. In addition, the continuing trend toward higher device densities on a semiconductor workpiece requires careful control over the uniformity of implantation beams being scanned across the workpiece.
One effect during ion implantation of a semiconductor wafer with electrodes insulated by a gate oxide from the bulk semiconductor is the charging of the insulated feature by the charge of the beam ions. This effect, commonly referred to as charging, can be detrimental to the semiconductor circuit if the voltages of the insulated feature (e.g. the gate electrode) exceed the breakdown voltage of the insulator (e.g. the gate oxide) such that resultant damage to the gate oxide occurs. It can be appreciated that the charging rate and voltage increase with beam current, and that ion implantation with ever increasing beam currents represents an increasing processing challenge.
To counteract the charging problem, the charging of the ion beam can be compensated for by providing electric charge of the opposite sign to the workpiece to be implanted. For a positive ion beam it is common practice to provide electrons in an amount equal to the amount of ions per unit time to the workpiece, i.e., to match the ion beam current with an equal electron current to the workpiece. This is typically brought about by devices generating electrons via electron generating processes such as thermionic emission, secondary emission, or discharge, and directing the electrons directly to the workpiece. These devices are typically designated electron guns, secondary electron flood, plasma electron flood, etc.
Another continuing trend is toward larger semiconductor workpiece sizes, such as 300 mm diameter wafers. Coupled with higher device densities, the larger workpiece size increases the cost of individual workpieces. As a result, control over implantation uniformity with respect to ion beams and other parameters is more critical than ever in avoiding or mitigating the cost associated with scrapping workpieces. The ion beam is shaped according to the ion source extraction opening and subsequent shaping apparatus, comprising, for example, mass analyzers, resolving apertures, quadrupole magnets, and ion accelerators, by which an ion beam is provided to target workpieces or wafers. The beam and/or the target workpiece are translated with respect to one another to effect the ion beam scanning of the workpiece.
Another technique used to limit beam blow-up in an ion beam is uniform charge neutralization utilizing electrons released into the ion beam. As for charge reduction, an electron discharge device typically involves making electrons utilizing ionization processes, energizing those electrons and colliding them with a gas. The energization can be done with a DC electric field (e.g., for a DC arc discharge) or a time varying electric field (e.g., for an AC arc discharge, an RF discharge, a microwave discharge, etc.). The type of discharge used is often based on the electrical characteristics that are desired (e.g., density distribution, densities achieved, etc.). Furthermore, microwave and RF discharges (e.g., RF plasma electron flood) can be scaled to large volumes but are more complicated and expensive to try to sustain, requiring matching circuits and costly high-frequency power generation.
FIGS. 1-3, 4A, 4B, and 5-7 illustrate a prior art wafer charge compensation device described in U.S. Published Patent 2006/0113492. In this example, this prior art device is applied particularly to a single-wafer ion implantation system among beam processing systems each using a charged particle beam. FIGS. 1 and 2 are a plan view and a side view, respectively, showing a schematic structure of the single-wafer ion implantation system.
The illustrated prior art ion implantation system comprises an ion source unit 11 (including ion source and extraction electrode), a mass analysis magnet device 12, a beam shaper 13, a deflector 14 for scanning, a P (i.e., parallelizing) lens 15, acceleration/deceleration electrodes 16, a deflecting energy filter 17, and a process chamber 18.
In this prior art ion implantation system, ions generated in the ion source unit 11 are extracted through the extraction electrode (not illustrated) as an ion beam (hereinafter referred to as a “beam”). The extracted beam is subjected to a mass analysis in the mass analysis magnet device 12 so that only a necessary ion species is selected for implantation. The beam composed of only the necessary ion species is shaped in cross-section by the beam shaper 13. The beam shaper 13 is formed by a Q (quadrant or quadrupole) lens and so on. The beam having the shaped cross-section is deflected in an upward/downward direction in FIG. 1 by the deflector 14 for scanning. The deflector 14 has at least one shield upstream electrode 14-1 and at least one downstream shield electrode 14-2 that are disposed near the deflector 14 on its upstream and downstream sides, respectively. Although deflection scan electrodes are used as the deflector 14 for scanning in this embodiment, a deflection scan magnet may be used in place of them.
The beam deflected by the deflector 14 for scanning is parallelized by the P-lens 15 formed by electrodes or a magnet so as to be parallel to an axis of a deflection angle of 0 degrees. In FIG. 1, a scan range by a reciprocal swinging beam by the deflector 14 is indicated by a thick black line and double broken lines. The beam from the P-lens 15 is accelerated or decelerated by one or more acceleration/deceleration electrodes 16 and sent to the deflecting energy filter 17. The deflecting energy filter 17 performs an energy analysis of the beam to thereby select only an ion species having a necessary energy. As shown in FIG. 2, only the selected ion species is deflected slightly downward in the deflecting energy filter 17. The beam composed of only the selected ion species is implanted into a wafer 19 that is a to-be-irradiated object introduced in the process chamber 18. The beam that is deviated from the workpiece 19 is incident on a beam stopper 18-1 provided in the process chamber 18 so that energy thereof is consumed. A transportation path of the beam is all maintained in a high-vacuum state.
In FIG. 1, arrows shown adjacent to the wafer 19 represent that the beam is deflected for scanning in directions of these arrows, while, in FIG. 2, arrows shown adjacent to the wafer 19 represent that the wafer 19 is moved in directions of these arrows. Specifically, assuming that the beam is reciprocatingly deflected for scanning in, for example, x-axis directions, the wafer 19 is driven by a drive mechanism (not illustrated) so as to be reciprocated in y-axis directions perpendicular to the x-axis directions. This enables irradiation with the beam over the whole surface of the wafer 19.
In the manner as described above, in the prior art ion implantation system shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a beam having an elliptical or oval continuous cross-section that is long in one direction can be obtained by deflection a beam having a circular cross-section or an elliptical or oval cross-section and then bent at a uniform angle at any positions in a scan area thereof by the use of the deflecting energy filter serving as a later-stage energy analyzer and finally can be implanted into the wafer 19.
A charge compensation device 30 according to this prior art is provided on the downstream side of the deflector 14 and, more specifically, on the downstream side of the deflecting energy filter 17. The charge compensation device is also called a plasma shower. The charge compensation device 30 is located outside the process chamber 18 in FIGS. 1 and 2 but may be disposed inside the process chamber 18.
Referring to prior art FIGS. 3, 4A and 4B, a prior art ion source or charge compensation device 30 will be described. The prior art charge compensation device 30 comprises a first arc chamber 34 provided with a filament 31, a gas introduction port 32, and one or more first extraction holes 33, and a second arc chamber 35. The second arc chamber 35 has a second extraction hole 36 and is attached to a tubular or hollow cylindrical or rectangular member (flood box) 40 such that the second extraction hole 36 is exposed to an inner space 50 of the hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40 and is faced on the reciprocal swinging beam of the scan area. The hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40 may be part of a process chamber (not shown) on its inlet side or may be disposed in the process chamber. In any event, the second arc chamber 35 has a length approximately extending over the whole width of the hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40.
In FIG. 5, symbol SA denotes a scan range or area 50 (deflecting range or area) by the beam in the hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40. In this embodiment, the second extraction hole 36 is realized by a plurality of holes 36 arranged at intervals in a direction of the length of the second arc chamber 35 in the scan area SA.
Alternatively, the second extraction hole 36 may be realized by a single slit extending over the scan area SA. In the case of either the plurality of holes or the single silt, the opening distribution or shape of the second extraction hole 36 is configured to correspond to a second plasma density distribution in the second arc chamber 35. That is, it is desirable that the opening density be high at a portion where the plasma density is low while the opening density is low at a portion where the plasma density is high. Specifically, when the second extraction hole 36 is realized by the plurality of holes, the interval of the holes is shortened at the portion where the plasma density is low while the interval of the holes is increased at the portion where the plasma density is high. On the other hand, when the second extraction hole 36 is realized by the single slit, the width of the slit is increased at the portion where the plasma density is low while the width of the slit is reduced at the portion where the plasma density is high.
The first arc chamber 34 is attached to a wall of the second arc chamber 35 such that the first extraction hole 33 is exposed or opened up to the second arc chamber 35 at a position near an intermediate portion in the length direction of the second arc chamber 35. At a boundary portion between the first and second arc chambers 34 and 35, there is provided a first extraction electrode 37 having a hole at a position corresponding to the first extraction hole 33. However, the first extraction electrode 37 may be omitted. In this case, a second arc voltage, which will be described later, is supplied between the first and second arc chambers 34 and 35 for producing second plasma in the second arc chamber 35.
A plurality of permanent magnets 38 are disposed at wall surfaces of the second arc chamber 35 excluding those regions where the first arc chamber 34 and the second extraction hole 36 are respectively provided. That is, the permanent magnets 38 are arranged at intervals at each of the upper and lower wall surfaces, the left and right wall surfaces, and the both-side end wall surfaces of the second arc chamber 35. The permanent magnets 38 serve to form confinement magnetic fields (cusp magnetic fields for confinement) in the second arc chamber 35. Therefore, all the permanent magnets 38 are disposed with their magnetic poles directed toward the inside of the second arc chamber 35 and with the magnetic poles of the adjacent permanent magnets 38 being opposite to each other. In FIG. 5, magnetic fluxes forming the confinement magnetic fields are partly shown by arrows.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show an arrangement of the permanent magnets 38 at one of the both-side end wall surfaces of the second arc chamber 35. Herein, since the shape of the end wall surface is square, a plurality of square frame-shaped permanent magnets 38 having different sizes are disposed concentrically and a square permanent magnet 38 is disposed in the innermost-side frame-shaped permanent magnet 38. These permanent magnets 38 are also disposed with their magnetic poles directed toward the inside of the second arc chamber 35 and with the magnetic poles of the adjacent permanent magnets 38 being opposite to each other. The permanent magnet 38 may have another polygonal shape including a triangular shape. If the shape of the end wall surface is circular, the permanent magnet 38 may have an annular shape.
Note that the first and second arc chambers 34 and 35 are supported by an arc chamber support 39 (FIG. 3). The power is supplied to the filament 31 through a filament feed 41 attached to the arc chamber support 39. In FIGS. 1 and 2, the charge compensation device 30 is disposed at a position where the beam is deflected slightly downward. On the other hand, in FIG. 5, the hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40 is illustrated in the horizontal state. In order to dispose the charge compensation device 30 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the whole device is inclined so as to match a deflection angle of the beam.
A gas such as Argon is introduced into the first arc chamber 34 through the gas introduction port 32. A power is supplied from a filament power supply 42 to the filament 31 disposed in the first arc chamber 34 to heat the filament 31 to a high temperature to thereby generate electrons via thermionic emission. The thermionically emitted electrons are accelerated by a first arc voltage supplied between the filament 31 and the first arc chamber 34 from a first arc power supply 43. The accelerated electrons collide with the introduced gas so that the first plasma is produced in the first arc chamber 34. The first arc chamber 34 is provided with one or more first extraction holes 33 and the first extraction electrode 37 is disposed on the outside thereof. By supplying a first extraction voltage between the first extraction electrode 37 and the first arc chamber 34 from a first extraction power supply 44, first electrons are extracted from the first arc chamber 34.
The second arc chamber 35 having the length corresponding to the scan area SA is introduced with a neutral gas ejected from the first extraction hole 33 without ionization in the first arc chamber 34 and with the first electrons extracted from the first arc chamber 34. Even if a material of the filament 31 should be scattered due to evaporation or the like, since the size of the first extraction hole 33 is small, the scattered material stays within the first arc chamber 34 and thus is not introduced into the second arc chamber 35.
The first electrons introduced into the second arc chamber 35 are accelerated by a second arc voltage supplied between the second arc chamber 35 and the first extraction electrode 37 from a second arc power supply 45. The accelerated electrons collide with the gas introduced from the first arc chamber 34 so that dense second plasma is produced in the second arc chamber 35.
Since the plurality of permanent magnets 38 are arranged at the wall surfaces of the second arc chamber 35 to form the confinement magnetic fields, it is possible to suppress the loss of electrons at those wall surfaces and improve the plasma uniformity in the scan direction in the second arc chamber 35.
In order to keep the temperature of the permanent magnets 38 below their Curie temperature, i.e. prevent thermal demagnetization of the permanent magnets 38, the second arc chamber 35 is cooled by water cooling or the like. The second arc chamber 35 is provided with the second extraction hole 36 at the position facing a beam passing region. In this embodiment, as described before, the second extraction hole 36 is in the form of the plurality of holes arranged corresponding to the scan area SA of the beam. Alternatively, the second extraction hole 36 may be realized by an opening in the form of the single slit extending over the scan area SA, which has also been described before. The second arc chamber 35 is configured so as not to allow leakage of the gas from other than the second extraction hole 36, thereby preventing a reduction in gas pressure within the second arc chamber 35 to enhance the plasma production efficiency.
When the beam passes near the second extraction hole 36, second electrons are extracted from the second arc chamber 35 by the positive potential of the beam. The extracted second electrons collide with a neutral gas ejected from the second extraction hole 36 without ionization in the first and second arc chambers 34 and 35. As a result, plasma (plasma bridge) is formed between the beam (reciprocal swinging beam) and the second arc chamber 35 (precisely the second extraction hole 36). The second electrons in the second arc chamber 35 are autonomously supplied to the beam through the plasma bridge. Since the second extraction hole 36 exists in the region corresponding to the scan area SA, even when the position of the beam moves by deflecting for scanning, the plasma bridge is constantly formed between the beam and the second arc chamber 35 to thereby achieve the autonomous electron supply. The second arc chamber 35 is configured so as to be supplied with a second extraction voltage between itself and the ground potential from a second extraction power supply 46. With this configuration, it is possible to adjust the amount and energy of electrons supplied to the beam.
The current value (arc current) between the second arc power supply 45 and the second extraction power supply 46 may be measured and fed back so as to control the power supplies to achieve a constant arc current.
The second extraction hole 36 and the scan area by the beam thereabout are covered with the hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40. The potential of the hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40 may be set different from that of the second arc chamber 35 to enable an adjustment of the amount of second electrons extracted from the second arc chamber 35 and supplied to the wafer or may be set equal to that of the second arc chamber 35 to achieve a simple structure.
Inner walls 50 (surfaces in contact with the beam) of the hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40 are formed serrated to thereby prevent adhesion of insulating stains to the whole surfaces of the inner walls. Further, on the beam upstream side of the hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40 is disposed a bias electrode 48 that can be applied with a negative voltage from a bias power supply 47. This makes it possible to prevent scattering of electrons in the beam upstream direction and efficiently transport electrons toward the downstream side (toward the wafer). The hollow cylindrical or rectangular member 40 is further provided with magnetic shielding to thereby shield an external magnetic field, for example, a magnetic field from the deflecting energy filter 17. This is because when the external magnetic field is strong, electrons wind around the lines of magnetic field thereof so that the electrons are lost before reaching the wafer.
With the foregoing structure, the second extraction hole 36 exists in the region corresponding to the scan area SA. Accordingly, when the plasma is produced in the second arc chamber 35, even if the position of the beam moves by deflecting for scanning, the plasma bridge is constantly formed between the beam and the second arc chamber 35 to thereby carry out an equilibrium electron supply. In addition, since the confinement magnetic fields are generated inside the second arc chamber 35, the loss of electrons at the inner wall surfaces of the second arc chamber 35 is reduced. This makes it possible to improve the plasma production efficiency and uniformity of the plasma within the second arc chamber 35, thereby enabling a sufficient supply of electrons to the beam somewhat regardless of the scan position of the beam.
However, this plasma source arrangement relies on diffusion and does not warrant equal plasma properties of the plasma in the second arc chamber; it can also be relatively expensive, due to the use and arrangement of magnets and design details. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide charging prevention and improved uniform charge neutralization devices and methodologies by which uniform ion beams may be provided for implanting semiconductor workpieces that is less costly and difficult to fabricate.